Music Drabble
by ThatDarnNinja
Summary: Short.


**[A/N: 1: Not that great a writer yet so this is a great exercise to truly test my skills. 2: A lot of Kagome..]**

* * *

- Kagome/Inuyasha - Music Drabble -  
By: ThatDarnNinja  
this is the music drabble  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your musical player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these then post them.

* * *

**1- Starts with Goodbye – Carrie Underwood.**

Kagome sat outside looking towards the sky; she let her eyes close slowly and let out a deep sigh. Memories of the morning's events flashed through her mind, and she felt her eyes sting. –I won't cry, - she told herself stubbornly –I can't cry now.-

"Kagome?" she looked behind her to see her mom standing there watching her worriedly.  
Giving in Kagome ran into her moms arms and let the tears fall as her mother whispered soft words into her ear.

"Mom, I finally did it…" Kagome said into her mothers tear soaked shirt. "I finally told him Goodbye."

"Oh Kagome…" Her mother said as the sun set deeper still into the darkening sky.

Goodbye…Inuyasha.

* * *

**2- Never –Ending Story – Within Temptation.**

I watched the rain drops fall on the flowers from the window of my room as my younger brother, Sota, read me his history report.  
As I listened I remembered Inuyasha back in the feudal era and of our journeys. We would travel all over Japan looking for shards of the shikon jewel, fighting demons, sleeping under the stars with our friends Sango and Shippo and Miroku too!

"And then they claimed the kingdom as their own,"

I then thought bitterly of the demon Naraku, who tries to stop us and plans to take over with the power of the jewel, but we'll never let him!

"Uhh…Kagome?" Sota asked looking at me with worry. "What do you think?"

"Sota," I said with a smile "We are all part of story, part of a tale. And history is a never ending story."

Sota returned a smiled to me and simply nodded. He understood perfectly.

* * *

**3- My Immortal – Evanescence. _[A/N: WHAT_**  
_**IS WITH THE SAD SONGS?!]**_

I stood still, unable to move as the scene played out in front of me. Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away but he grabbed her closer and held her tightly not letting go until she gave in and fell into the hug finally leaning in to kiss him.  
I let out a gasp but it went unheard, the kiss grew more passionate and I had to get out of there, I couldn't handle seeing them. Not like that. Not when…

But I couldn't move, I was paralyzed, I was forced to stand there and watch. Naraku appeared next to me, smiling a smile that made my skin crawl. "How does it feel to know he can't forget about her? He never will." He pulled my face towards his own, "And you…are left alone aren't you?"

I-I'm alone. Suddenly I realized Naraku leaned in to kiss me and I couldn't move, I was so scared but I won't kiss him. I couldn't kiss him. I cried out, "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" but I went unheard.

"Kagome?"  
I woke to find myself safe in my room. Safe and…alone.

* * *

**4- This Kiss – Faith Hill. _[A/N: Finally! *Smiles*]_**

Holding hands, Kagome walked down the streets of her time with a boy who had white hair and doggie ears hidden under her old softball cap. Kagome didn't seem to worry about this though as she was busy looking a necklace she'd wanted sometime but never had enough to buy it.

Inuyasha watched her as she did this before she dragged him off deeper in the fair grounds where the rides were in motion and people yelled out the types of foods they held.  
After dragging Inuyasha away from the food, they rode some of Kagome's favorites and had a ball finally at sun down walking back to the house. Inuyasha ran off to grab something only come back once the sun was almost completely gone and held out a box.  
"Here." He said plainly looking away.

Kagome opened the box and gasped.  
"What? Don't like it? I thought—" but was cut off by her kiss as the box holding a necklace slipped a little from her hands.

This kiss…it's perfect.

* * *

**5- Hello – Evanescence.**

The cars backed up for blocks as the police tried to clear the area where someone had been murdered. It's said that a young girl who was own her way home from school was got in gang fight on accident and was hit by a bullet in misfire.

On the other side of the city, a boy with doggie ears hopped out of a magical well and sniffed around where Kagome Higarashi might possibly be if not here in her own room.

But Kagome Higarashi was nowhere to be found, and her brother told him of a gang fight gone badly wrong. Taking him the hospital where the doctors said they did all they could but "She's not breathing. We are sorry…"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. No, not Kagome who'd done everything, her smile, her smell. No! He gave a smile and left, waiting patiently in her room where he knew she'd come back. She always comes back, she had to…she was Kagome…his Kagome.

"Hello? Kagome you're there…right?"

* * *

**6- Bring me to life – Evanescence.**

I woke in a dark, cold room. –This defiantly isn't my room. - I thought as I tried to stand and found chains attached to my legs. "Ouch!" I said to the darkness as they pulled tightly on my ankles.

"Oh, finally awake are we?" said a familiar voice from somewhere within the darkness.

"Naraku?" I asked the emptiness around me narrowing my eyes trying to find him. "Where am I?!"

"My house." Hands suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up and into the wall behind me. I felt something falling into my eyes and then, my mind went blank

I awoke in a forest; cold wind brushed passed me as I lifted myself up into a sitting position and looked around to find Inuyasha next to me, with blood covering his shirt.  
"INUYASHA!" I screamed as I rushed to his side and found the holes where from my own arrow. "No-NO! Inuya-Inuyasha! Speak to me!"

"You killed him. You did this. YOU!" Naraku's voice filled my head and I closed my eyes, hands over ears. "No, no! Wake up Kagome; it's just a dream…WAKE ME UP INSIDE!"

* * *

**7- All around me – Flyleaf.**

Kagome held her eyes tightly closed as Inuyasha held her hands and led her gently through the forest.

"Can I look yet?" Kagome asked leaning her head slightly to the right.

"Not yet, almost there okay?" Inuyasha said, leading her carefully around a tree in the pathway.

Kagome continued to complain until finally, "Okay, you can open them…" Inuyasha said, letting her hands go and moving out of the way.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and let out a very audible gasp. "Inuyasha…all this for…"

"Yes," he replied moving closer. "All of it, for you."

Kagome flung herself on her husband and kissed me him gently on the lips, "I love it." She said looking back at the house. Grateful to be with Inuyasha, to be in this time together, and just to be…Alive.

* * *

**8 – Solo –Super Junior.**

"Inuyasha," Miroku started putting his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and pulling him closer, "While the girls are off, let have some fun." And smiling that perverted smile, Miroku dragged Inuyasha off to every place around with girls and drinks.

Inuyasha just couldn't get Kagome off his mind though, and remembering that fight they had right before she left, he felt terrible. Just then, he heard a loud slap and turning around he saw a furious Songo, hand still raised and a red hand marked Miroku apologizing as he withdrew his reaching hand from her behind. -And if Songo was back… - Inuyasha's thoughts began.

"Sit boy!" _***wham!***_

"Ow! What'd I do?" Inuyasha yelled, anger rising.

"Don't encourage him Inuyasha!" Kagome said pointing towards Miroku.

"Sometimes, a mans' just got to be 'solo'." Miroku said, raising the 'not searching' hand and shrugging.

_***SLAP***_

**[A/N: yeah I know my couple is Kagome/Inuyasha but..I just had to! XD]**

* * *

**9 – Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood.**

Kagome rode her bicycle as fast as possible towards the well that connected her world to the feudal era where her friends Miroku, Songo, Inuyasha and Shippo were waiting her so they could continue their search for the sacred jewel and defeat the evil Naraku!

Heaving her giant yellow bag of goodies onto the side of the well, she waved goodbye to her little brother Sota and hopped over the edge into the magical well and as blue light surrounded her, soon found herself on the floor of the well 500 years in the past.

Climbing up she saw everyone but Inuyasha, "Where's..." she started but Miroku only shook his head and Shippo piped up.

"He missed you so much that he's pouting in a tree back there."

Inuyasha caught the bag of chips flying towards his head and looked down to see Kagome standing there smiling. Inuyasha jumped down and before he could even begin to throw a fit about her being late, Kagome gave him a hug and Inuyasha, lost for words, hugged her back and said quietly, "welcome back."

* * *

**10 –Tangled up in me – skye sweetnam.**

Kagome had finally had it, Inuyasha had crossed the line and sit just wasn't enough today.

Walking towards the well that connects her time with 500 years in the past, Inuyasha yelled after her "Hey, wait… I said wait!...KAGOME!"

"Sit boy." Kagome's voice was cold as ice and right before she jumped into the mystical well she turned daggers on the half demon now a foot in the ground and said colder still. "Don't you **dare** come to get me," and then hopped over the side of the well and was gone.

"She's not getting away with that!" Inuyasha yelled and once he finally gotten out of the hole, he followed through the well and disappeared.

"This is going to be bad…" Miroku mumbled shaking his head.

"Stupid Inuyasha." Shippo said looking into the well.

"Mhm." Songo and Miroku agreed.

"Mew." Kirara eyed the well; you could almost just hear all those sit commands…

**[A/N: annnnnnnnd that's a rap! Haha, hope you guys enjoyed…again, sorry I'm not the greatest writer yet so it kind of sucks DX sorry! And also sorry for all the oc-ness! Please review? :3 –_ThatDarnNinja_]**


End file.
